


Aloe Vera

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bandages, Burns, FFXV: Brotherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I hate but love seeing Prompto in pain, Ignis saves the day, Injury, M/M, Medical Procedures, No Romance, Noctis is a wonderful friend, Physical Pain, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Excited about finally able to play the new expansion for their game, Noctis and Prompto head back to the apartment for a night filled with fun and games.Deciding to cook their own food for once, Prompto, being clumsy as always,  made the error of not paying attention to what he was doing and paid the price in full, resulting in the meal to come to an abrupt halt.





	Aloe Vera

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday to everyone!
> 
> So, this is a story that I wrote this morning while I was at the hospital waiting to be treated for my burns. And while I was waiting, I could only imagine this happening to Prompto at one point.
> 
> Make sure to always be aware were you are looking while cooking. It will save you lots of pain. -__-
> 
> I'm honestly surprised I was able to finish this so fast. It's difficult to write with your left hand when you are a righty!
> 
> Sorry if it isnt the best. Felt rushed with this one!
> 
> Haha! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> so like with all of my other stories, this is a remake of the sorts. Spelling errors have been fixed, and holes have been filled. I also added over 5000 words, so I hope it came out better this time.
> 
> This new version was posted October 23rd 2018, and I will keep the original date up. So please enjoy.
> 
> Also, from my own accident, I still have a scar.. so be careful when you cook..

“Well that was fun, eh, Noct? “ Prompto cried out with a hint of a giggle behind it as he waltzed right into the main hall of Noctis’ apartment building. There were skips in his step, mood enlightened as his day overall has been swell.

Admit his excitement, the large bag of groceries he carried within both his arms jostled with the movement. Some of the item threatened to fall if he tipped over to the side more. Prompto was smart in making sure he didn’t get too excited before any accident could be made before they even entered the apartment. That would only damper his mood.

Having a key of his own to the apartment, generously gifted to him by Ignis in case he needed to crash somewhere or escape the hell that was his own house, he fished for the keys and slipped them in the slot, opening the door. When said door opened, Prompto skipped into the place, whispering a sweet tune and kicked off his shoes where they landed perfectly in their slots. Feet free from their tight confines, he made his way into the kitchen as he lowered the bag with a sigh and stepped back, admiring his work. However, though his mood was over the world, his friend, who walked in moments later didn’t share the same ideas.

“ Whatever you say, Prom.” Noctis groaned, almost growling.

He didn’t look happy, and definitely didn’t sound it. He glared at the door as it almost slammed in his face, and he huffed at the bag of groceries in his own hands. It was heavy, and walking that distance really agitated his hand. During his training with Gladio, everything was starting to hurt, but had to hand combat was something he was just learning, so both hands ached like a bitch constantly.

With a sigh, he slammed the door behind him with his foot, not caring that it might cause a disturbance to the other residence and like Prompto, flung his shoes off with a huff off and threw them to the side, not even caring were they landed. He could deal with them later. Or Ignis could clean it up. Either way, he didn’t care.  
He pressed on I to the kitchen, ditching the bag much like he did with his shoes. He was too tired to deal with anything else at the moment and wholehearted desire to sit down, play some games with Prompto into the wee hours and eat himself into a coma like he rightfully deserved. He could have that once in a while, right? 

Shoulders slump, and lips frowning even lower, Noctis dropped himself into one of the bar stools and sank into the chair, loving the new price of furniture cushion his bottom in all the right places. He rested his chin into the palm of his hand and watched with half lidded eyes as Prompto made himself at home like he always did and busied about the kitchen. He had already pulled out all of the food and put them away in their respective places or left the ones out he would need to make dinner.

Pots and pans were pulled out, banging loudly on the countertop. The sounds annoyed Noctis, but he only grimaced in discomfort. Prompto was not affected by the startling sounds, in fact, it only seemed to enlighten him even more. The whistling presumed, got louder by the moment and his hands danced about, much like he would see Ignis do prepping for dinner. He thought they were both weird. Who got excited for cooking? 

Certainly not him.

As the sounds died down and calm took over the room. His urge to sleep slowly crept up behind him and lay a sweet kiss on each of his eyes. Eyes coming to a close, he leaned forward, head rolling off of his laxed hand until it was thrust forward in a jerky manner, startling him. It happened again, and this time he didn’t catch himself so his nose came crashing down onto the table with a snap. Pain exploded in his face and Noctis grasped onto his nose and groaned aloud. It pulsed with raw pain. Even now, with him holding it for dear life, it still felt like it had broken. Good thing it wasn’t. Because the last thing he needs when he returns to school is looking like he had gotten into a serious fight, only to lose to a table. Now that would be something.  
It was only looking worse for him.

Why was the world being so cruel to him? What had he done to deserve such treatment? He was nice at school, spent a lot of time talking to his peers and teachers, spoke well mannered to the staff or visitors at the citadel, and even spent some extra time with Prompto at the animal shelter. He was a good person! So why all of this small accidents towards him?

Noctis sighed. 

The week had nor been kind to the prince of Lucis. But today only took the cake, and shoved it into his face and ran away like it was nothing. The day firstly lasted for too long. It was like time was punishing him every time he so much as glances at the clock. He swore that a few times he actually saw the clock turn backwards, laughing in spite of his desire to leave class. He should have been used to it, as school always dragged on.

When the bell finally ring and screamed of freedom, he and Prompto headed to the arcade for they presumed to be a few hours of fun and games. If only it came out that way. However, with his depressing mood, the arcade didn’t feel so rewarding. Not the food as It felt stale in his mouth and certainly not the games as he couldn’t win a single game. Today was not his day.  
What he wanted was to go home, where he knew no bullshit would happen and where he could run from the public and hide it his room, never to be bothered again. He had almost begged for it at first in the arcade. Prompto was reluctant at first, shooting him with a winning puppy face until he took one good look at Noctis, then he understood that yes, maybe it was time to header home.

Packing their bags and rushing out of the overbearing building, they headed back to his place. Prompto tried bringing his spirits up with small talk, then about hid forever love about Chocobo’s. While it put a smile on Noctis’ lips, he didn’t share the same enthusiasm. Half way through they silent walk, Prompto had brought up the idea of cooking their own food instead of ordering out. The idea had been so sudden, that he actually agreed to the ordeal. Even he could agree he was getting rather tired of eating foods full of sugar and salt. It would be nice once in a while to eat proper food as Ignis doesn’t come around as much, due to him attending so many meetings. Plus, it would be fun to share that moment with his best friend. With that, they headed to the market.

The market was a large building. So large that Noctis had to stop and admire it. He had actually never stepped foot inside one before. If is forbade it. He thought that it was unbecoming of a prince to have to go gather his own food. But without Ignis to guide him by the hands, he could do whatever he wanted! 

So he stepped in, ready to experience what Prompto called ‘ the most magical place on earth’. Only a few minutes in, that beaming excitement turned into boredom. Fast. Wondering down the isles, he realised that this place wasn’t all too special. The music was outdated and awful to his ears, there were too many people that he was rudely bumped into on many occasions. Plus, when Prompto had asked him to grab certain items, he complained loudly, not knowing where said items were. Everything was just handed to him on a pile plate. Literally. 

Wow. Talk about sheltered. 

Well, he was a prince after all. It’s not expected of him to buy and make his own food. That’s why Ignis or the cooks did that. 

After giving up, Noctis went to find Prompto. And when he did, he looked perplexed, eyebrows furrowed on what meat to buy and what sauces to go with the chicken. Every time he turned around to ask the prince what his opinion for which one would suit him, Noctis hand to hold himself from smacking his friend upside the head. How was he supposed to know the difference? No one ever told him what sauce or fillings he go with his food. He was just as clueless as Prompto at this point. 

Just when he was seconds away from exploding in frustration, Prompto finally decided what sauce he wanted to buy with a sound full glee. His hand grasped the round glass jar, plucking it from the shelf, tossing it into the cart and skipped down the isle with a hoot and a whistle before steering himself and the cart to the vegetables, leaving Noctis to scowl behind him.

Yeah. Prompto was just asking for it.

Noctis’ scowl deepened the whole time they where in the vegetable isle. Arms folded tight across his chest and eyes glaring at everything in sight. It was childish, but at this point, he felt it was justified. The colourful fruits and vegetables were not something he wanted to be within a hundred feet from. Just being their made him want to vomit. All the greens displayed before him was a crime. He felt insulted. Offended. How dare his friend, no, traitor take him to his most hated place on earth? Clearly he needed to be taught a lesson. And Noctis was more than happy to give him just that. Maybe he could throw him in the dungeons for a few hours or put him up against Gladio in training. No. That was too cruel.

One day though. One day he will have his revenge. He just needed to start planning it. And damn would that day be swift and filled with justice.

Smiling wickedly to himself, he made sure to keep said plan in the back of his head the next time Prompto had the audacity to put him so close to a vegetable again. He would have to do the shopping alone. Even if he was dragged by his feet, he’s refuse.

Keeping up with his displeased look, he sighed through his nose, coming to terms that he had enough of being in the torturous isle and decided to wonder off into another area of the store while Prompto dashed around picking up various vegetables like broccoli and peppers, unaware that Noctis was leaving his side. He was that invested.

“ Disgusting. “ 

He stopped abruptly when he spotted something colourful out of the corner of his eye. A large grin broke out when he came across the chip and candy isle. Their flashy labels entices him, pulling him in closer. He walked down, eyes glued to the chocolate and candies before him. It was like a dream come true. Maybe times as a child he had dreams about this, being surrounded by candies and eating until he entered a sugar coma. However, Ignis had made sure to keep his sweet tooth far back into his mouth, unable to meet the desired touch of a chocolate bar.  
Not today! Today he was going to fulfill that dream. Plus, what Ignis doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

With a smile, he grabbed various bags of chocolate and candies. He made sure to grab the ones Prompto enjoyed too. After to way, he wanted to end the day with his mouth dull of sweets , only to wake up at the crack of dawn by Ignis and have him berate them for their poor decisions. But he lived the idea, and wanted it to happen.

Without a cart of his own and his arms full of goods, he left the isle with a smile and made his way back to the dreaded veggie isle to greet his friend. What he didn’t expect half way was a yellow blur bolting towards him. Thinking it was a threat, he held the candy in front of him, hoping it was save his ass. Like candy could ever do that, to the prince no less.

No such luck as the yellow blob approached with lightning speed, shouting out in surprise as it got closer, but failed to stop himself in time from colliding. Noctis braced for the hit and had his breath stolen away as he was hit. Both he and the blur fell to the floor, limbs tangling together in a romantic display. 

“ Ow. What the hell?“ Noctis groaned, bringing a hand to rest against his aching head. 

Not just his head, but everything else. His chest hurt something fierce, as the other had landed rather hard on him. Confused on what the hell had just happened, he opened his eyes, ready to meet a admirer, or a crazy fangirl of some sort, maybe even a killer, but he didn’t get any of those. Instead, he was met with a familiar crop if bright blond hair.

Prompto was lying on top if him, hands tight against his chest and head nearing his neck like he was sucking the warmth out of him. His legs and actually tried to wrap around Noctis waist like it was the most natural thing. Their bodies were pressed to might together, mimicking a romancing couple. He blushed heavily at the position as he took it in. Shocked, he shoved Prompto off if him so fast, the blond was sent the other way.

“ Ow! Noct, what the heck was that for?” he whined, rubbing his poor back when he recovered from the unexpected attack.

Noctis ignores the cries of pain, putting more attention to quelling the blush that refused to go down. As much as he hated what had happened, he secretly liked it. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Ready to slept himself into a more calmed state, he looked around him. The cart fad fallen over, wheels still turning as it lay ion it’s side. Food had fallen out of the cart, littering the floor. A small jar of source smashed and spilled it’s contents all across the area, painting the white floor a bright red. All in all, it was a giant mess.

Customers watched with eyes wide open, never once coming over to help them, they only soon still. Embarrassed even further, Noctis blushed more and groaned. He tightened the coat around his face, never once feeling the need to sink into the floors and die more like he wanted to now.

A worker came bustling through the on looking crowd. He was a nice young man with a kind smile while he asked if the two were alright. Once nodding in confirmation, they were helped to their feet and gave them a good look over, making sure they were indeed alright. Noctis glared at the wall as the man looked up and down while Prompto sent him a mm beaming smile. Didn’t work.

The crowd left one by one , murmuring softly to one another until the entire crowd was gone. Then the worker left, smiling at them before heading back to his duty. As he did, Noctis still couldn’t keep the blushing at bay. He was mad. Upset. Embarrassed, and so many in between. He wanted to walk out of the store and never return. Thank the gods none of the customers recognized him, otherwise he would be plastered all over the news for his clumsiness. He could almost see the headlines now. What would his father think? A pitiful child who needs to be disciplined. 

Oh gods.

Prompto however, treated the accident completely different. He shook it off and laughed the whole time, apologizing a hundred times to the customers and the worker before doing to same to him, saying it was so funny at how they literally swept each other off their feet.

As mad as he was, Noctis couldn’t stay mad at the blond. How could he? Prompto was perfect. He was sweet and deserved the best. And honestly, the many bad days he had experienced, Prompto was always there to brighten him up. He can turn any horrible situation into a positive one. That’s just how he is. And thank the gods for him, otherwise he would have melted into the floor and Lucis would be out a prince. But it still didn’t brighten his sour mood. He wanted to get out of here, and hide in his room for about a week or so until even he could forget about it.

Picking up their mess and running back to grab another bottle of sauce, they were quick to pay for their food and headed our the door, not before sending a sad glance to the worker cleaning up their mess. It stabbed him inside. This is why he is blessed for others to do shopping for him, otherwise, he would be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Not because he’s prince, but because there won’t be any mess ups.

Their walk back to his apartment had rather quiet. It remained that way until they reached his apartment, where he was now, rubbing his aching nose because he was too sleepy to prevent his ass from damaging himself while Prompto went to work with preparing dinner.

“ Noct!”

Ugh ..

“ Hey! Earth to Noct!”

“ Huh?” 

Blue eyes snapped opened and stared at the blond in front of him. Said blond was leaning over the bar, peering deep into his eyes as he held a rubber spatial in his right hand while the other was left to rest upon his hip.

“ Wake up sleepy head! We have a whole night ahead of us and it would suck if you fell asleep now! And after all I’m going to do for you too! Talk about rude!” He chimed playfully before he turned to the food and stirred the ingredients inside the pot.” And there is no way I’m waking you up. If you fall asleep now, I promise I won’t share a lick of food for you.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled at the remark. He knew once he was asleep, that was it. No waking up until a good ten plus hours. Some people called it a curse, but Noctis saw it as a blessing. He loved sleep, and everything it had to offer. The comfy mattes, the warm blankets, and the fluffy pillows…He yawn loudly, catching the attention of the blond.

“ Hey! None of that!” Prompto cried loudly, smacking Noctis with the spatula on the hand that did little to stifle the attack of yawns. He didn’t pull away as the raven yelped in pain and wasn’t phased by the gate sent his way. “ Don’t sleep! I promise what I said! Why don’t you go in the living room and start downloading the game? The new expansion pack came out and we totally have to try it. And according to the online sight, it says it take close o an hour for it to fully download.”

Noctis forgot about the pain when his head snapped up with realization. Prompto was totally right! Tonight was for a very specific game! The game in question had just related an new update. How could he have forgotten? They had been talking about it for weeks. The story was to be upgraded with more elements on back story as well as introduce more characters, and by the trailers they saw, looked absolutely amazing. What was extra exciting was the expansion allowed other players around the world to join them on the hub world as well as on their quests. How cool was that?

More awake than ever, Noctis dashed from his spot on the bar stool and ran into the living room where eve thing they would need for tonight rested. He booted on the TV and then the game system, impatient as it slowly came to life. Even getting the setting to my update the expansion felt like a chore. And when it did, he could heel his blood burning at how slow it was going. 

“ How long will it take to download now?” Prompto called from the kitchen some time later.

Noctis looked at the large screen at the upper right side. He frowned at the time displayed when it might be finished. “ Close to an hour Prom. You were right after all!” he called back, quite upset that he was required to wait such a time. He was prince damn it. Doesn’t he get special privileges? He should.

“ That’s ok Noct! That’s gives us lots of time to get dinner ready and to make sure our stomachs are hungry! We can’t play well if we don’t eat.” Prompto smiled from his spot as he tied the frilly pink apron that hung inside the pantry around his hips.

Noctis looked back, ready to nods with agreement until his eyes lay upon the blond. He nearly burst out laughing at the sight of the apron. It was a gift he had bought Ignis on mothers day as a joke, but Ignis took it to heart and wore it every time he cooked. He always had it washed right away, looking as clean and perfect like he day he bought it. It was weird and endearing.

“ Sure. “

The laughter died down some after a few moments. Prompto never heard a thing, and definitely didn’t say anything. If he did, he didn’t address it. He peered back at the timer then dropped the controller on the coffee table and sat on his chair, reclining back and resting his head against the soothing cover. Feelings bit sleepy now, he closed his eyes and listened to the noise from the kitchen and was drawn to each cut Prompto made as he prepared the food.

The sun was setting outside, bathing the city of Insomnia in a sheen of orange. It would have been amazing to see from this height, but it went unnoticed by the two inside. Both occupants were busy in their own way, oblivious to the ending day.

Having fallen in a light doze, Noctis awake from the peaceful slumber a half hour layer. The numbers on the TV confirmed it. Even the loading bar, which was now about half way through also confirmed the horrid reminder of just how much longer he was forced to wait. With a disgruntled groan, he hauled himself from the hair before he fell asleep for the entire night and wandered into the kitchen and resumed his previous spot on the bar stool and watched with a mild interest as Prompto finished sprinkling the seasoning on the fat and juicy chicken breasts and put them in the ready oven. The moment a blaze of hot air hit his face, his instinctively licked his lips, stomach suddenly growing rather hungry. 

“ Aside from the chicken I see, what else is on the menu tonight? “ He asked, watching as Prompto closed the oven door and raised himself, then went to grab a knife from the holder and prepare the other ingredients.

“ Not just any chicken, Noct, but teriyaki chicken breast. I know you really like it, so I hope I can compare to Ignis’ cooking in that aspect. That’s why I had so much trouble with the sauce earlier. I didn’t know if we should have a regular meat, or spice it up a bit, you know? And I added some sea salt and pepper potatoes off to the side to gather up the juices. I know it sounds weird, but trust me. Its really good. “ he promised, pushing his hands together like a prayer, smiling wide as blue eyes gazed into his. 

Noctis rolled his eyes. How could he say no? It was a new recipe, and sure it sounded weird, but he was subjected to all of Ignis’ crazy foods without question, so why should he give the shoulder to his best friend? And plus, Prompto is going through a lot of trouble to cook for him. Mind as well be a prince as eat the food with dignity and appreciation for the meal.

“ Oh! I’m also cooking some rice, mostly for myself as I know your not the biggest fan of carbs.” He laughed to himself before continuing. “ And some veggies! Can’t have a healthy meal with or those!” 

The moment the words reached his ears, Noctis snowed, harder than he did inside the market. He hated that ‘cursed’ word with even fibre of his being. A glare was arrowed at Prompto, who was too busy cutting said vegetables and placing them in a large bowl, unknowing to the radiating hatred sent his way.  
Forget what he just said! He would rather eat dirt that a spec of veggies. They were nasty and out for his blood. Hos stomach can growl until the end of the earth and he would still refuse it, even if Prompto cooked the meal.

Like a snap of fingers, Noctis realized what was happening. He was trying to poison him! That must have been the plan! Or Ignis coached him in this horrible scheme to eat the inevitable. The savages! All of the nerve!

Hiding in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the hurt look on Prompto’s face as he lowered the knife down onto the cutting board he didn’t look all to pleased with Noctis’ childish display. “ Noct! Don’t look at me like that! I’m trying to make sure you live a little longer! Veggies are really not all that bad!”

“ Yeah, say that after you find me lying on the floor, stone cold dead after eating said veggies. It will kill me the moment I swallow it.” He huffed back, looking the other way into the living room and squinted his eyes to see the loading bars progress.

Prompto puffed out his cheeks in irritation and focused back to the food at hand. The large knife looked sharper for some reason. “ Fine. I guess there will be more for me then.”

Good! Perfect!

“ I’d like that.”

“ Ugh! Just go, Noct! I’ll call you when dinner Is done!” he yelled out, throwing a small tomato his way.  
Noctis did just that.

He avoided the flying red tomato with precise skill, laughing as Prompto fumed behind the kitchen countertop, ready to throw the entire box of them. Not wanting to wait for that moment, he ducked out of the room and dashed into the living room, ready to jump into his chair and get comfortable, but skidded along the floor thanks to his socks, but his hip missing it’s mark and smacked the small table which held a plant that rested on the side of the room. He stopped to look at the thing. 

It resembled a weird cactus . It was a brilliant green, with small light spots that dances along the long arms that were it’s leaves. The side of them contained a fine line of small but sharp thorns that always nicked his fingers. But it was the thick fleshly like texture that was intriguing to him. Amazed at the structure of the weird plant, he would always squeeze the arms, feeling a weird liquid base inside. Many times he wanted to break the stems off to find out what was hiding inside, but if he so much as touched the plant, Ignis would smack him roughly on the hand, scolding him for playing with it.

Why was it such a crime to feed his curiosity? It’s not like he knows what kind of plant it is, and if it did get damaged, they could always go out and by a new one. Just because Ignis told him time and time again not to touch it, did it seem fair to do so?

Whatever.

Looking away from the plant and dived into his chair, he relaxed into the plush material, smiling as it melted around his frame like it was built just for him. Probably was. Who’s to say. He reminded quiet, bored looking now as his eyes glazed over to the TV were the loading bad was still snail slow to finish.

Prompto watched as Noctis scorned the plant like it had offended him. He too had been quiet curious of the plant as it’s unusual form stood out so boldly compared to the rest of the place. Unlike Noctis, he obeyed Ignis without question, knowing that one rose out of line and he would be in a world of trouble. Beat to leave the plant to his own devices.

Shrugging his shoulders and smiling to himself, Prompto got back to making dinner. He finished cutting the rest of the vegetables and soured that his friend despised them so. It was always a fascination of his to know what had caused this almighty hatred towards them. He had seen his fair share off people disliking them, but not this extreme. Oh well. To each their own.

Singing a tune inside his head, he focused on busying himself with preparing dinner. Bumbling about, he checked the chicken and the diced potatoes in the oven, smiling wide as the smell wafted through his nose like a warm hug. It so far smelt delicious, and looked well on its way to becoming a master piece. The skins on both foods started to darken, and the seasoning melted into the holder without mercy. 

Closing the door to keep the heat in, he wandered to the rice cooker to check the now fluffy looking rice in the bowl. Steam rose from the small hole on the top. And on a smaller holder from within the rice cooker was a tray of the veggies he had cut up, enjoying their sauna as they cooked. 

Knowing he was ok in doing so, Prompto popped the top open and snatched a piece of pepper before the steam could hurt him and tossed it into his awaiting mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, adoring the sweet taste and crunch it came with it. Without meaning to, he went for another. And another, until he forced his hand away. He eyed the peppers like a dog with a treat, begging for another. Knowing best not to ruin his appetite now he walked away and focused elsewhere.

Licking his lips to get the last of the juices, he gazed at Noctis, who sat in front of the TV, looking as bored as one would be waiting for a game you have been waiting for, for months to finish loading. His fingers tapped against his knee, eyes glaring at the screen. Prompto giggled quietly to himself. The display was too funny. Noctis looked nothing like a prince when he was at home, away from the prying eyes of the world. Far from it. He was acting like a normal person.

The timer that sat beside the oven chimed softly in the background, alerting Prompto from his watch. Without really thinking, he sidled to the door, opened it up and thrust his had in, forgetting about the matching pink oven miss beside him and laced his fingers around the tray and pulled. He never even realise the serious mistake he had just submitted himself to until it was too late.

The pain was instant. So instant that it was the worst jolt of pain Prompto had ever experienced. He sucked in a breath and gasped out loud, nearly screaming out in so the small kitchen. His eyes had grown wide, ready to pop out of their sockets as his fingers and hands burned into crisps. Body on autopilot, he raised himself, tray coming up with him until the pain became too much and he tossed the tray of chicken onto the countertop. He cried out and cradled his right hand to his chest, hissing in pain when it touched his clothes . Looking down to the hand, he watched it as it shook uncontrollably. The skin was red and pulsed angrily with each second.

Prompto gasped for breath, heart pounding in his chest as the pain only increased. It hurt! It freaking hurt!

He cried out again, ready to start screaming until his mind slapped his to focus and told him to run to the sink. And he did. He jumped a few feet over, nearly slipping and collided painfully to the cold edge and thrust his shaking limb under the faucet as his other gripped the handle and turned it on, close enough to rip it off. Cold water erupted from the faucet, coating his hand in a shower of cold water. It didn’t relieve the pain that only got worse by each drop of water. So he cried out again.

“ Hey! You ok?” Noctis asked from his spot in the living room upon hearing the choked cry.

Amidst waiting, he heard a cry and a slam of kitchen utensils that clattered tag fully in the other room. Not on full alert, he twisted his head as his heat picked up, not pleased to hear the concerning tones. Scared now, his body twisted, but scowled when his sight was conveyed by the countertop.

Prompto ignored him, or didn’t hear him as he stood at the sink muttering to himself as he worked furiously at something he was trying to fix. Did he burn something? Didn’t smell like it. Did he drop something? How could he tell from here?

“ Prom!”

Nothing. 

His heart sank. As did Prompto’s as he hiked over the sink, ready to dive into the stainless steel dome and contain the fiery pit of hell that was attached to his hand. He couldn’t escape the pain. It radiated through his hand and up his arm, burning the veins within this delicate skin and seared his mind. That’s when he had enough and cried out.

It hurt! Gods did it hurt! 

The whole side of his hand and inches up his fingers were burning like never before. The skin was turning redder like the run as they stayed under the cold water. Thinking that the cool water would help relieve his dilemma, it didn’t. It felt like it only increased in altitude. So he cried out again, tears pickling the corners of his eyes. He never heard the thundering steps of Noctis as he bolted into the kitchen, calling out to him in a booming voice. 

“ Prom!” The prince screamed now, throat scratchy as he dashed into the small kitchen.

His feet slid across the smooth hardwood floor and glided easily into the room until he came to a halt as he saw Prompto leaning heavily along the sink. His arms shook, matching he leaves within the middle is autumn breeze. The blonds face was scrunched up, etched with lines of pain that Noctis had never seen. And it terrified him.

“ Prom! What happened?!” he demanded, growling as he slammed his hands down on the edges of the counter. His action stared Prompto, who sidled back, legs weak and afraid. Noctis flinched, unaware that his sharp words would startle his friend so. It was just a huge contrast to what Prompto normally was; happy and laughing up a storm, to now cowering in fear and pain and ready to burst into an ocean of tears. So what the hell happened?

Prompto hunched over, holding his hand under the sink. That’s when Noctis looked down to the affected limb. His eyes grew wide, pupils dilating as he saw the burned skin, bubbling up and raw under the steady stream of water. Then, his head unconsciously turned to the stove, where he saw the tray which once carried the delicious chicken now thrown to the side, dangerously leaning to the side and ready to fall to the floor. A few pieces did fall to the floor, as well as splatter along the cuter. Sauce painted the top a disgusting red, making it look like blood as the heat still cooked it. Then his head took him to the oven, where the door was wide open, waving heat around them and where he saw the bright pink oven mitts sitting neatly beside the appliance, not ever being used. That’s wen it all sank in..

He had burned himself! There was no other explanation.

“ N- Noct! It hurts!” Prompto whimpered, biting down on his lips. He tried so hard to be strong in font of his friend, however, at that moment the pain grew extensively.

Nocis took the whimper in full. It shook him to the core of the hurt within his friends voice. The desperation for help, the need for a person to steal the pain and flush it with his bucket of worries. If only he could do that. Prince or not, even with the ability of magic, he’s not advanced enough to perform magic, even healing. It’s too dangerous without proper training. Still! What was he to do?

‘ Come on, Noctis! Think!’ 

He scrambled his brain, going through all the ways one could treat a burn. He remembered years ago in class a few ways to identify certain terms of burns, but not really going over the to cure them. He brought his memories closer, going through all he could, even trying to bring up imaginary books to solve the problem. When it stopped, he chewed on his tip of his lips. First, he needed to know the extent of the damage. How large was the burn? Was it deep? Was skin peeling off or charred through? That’s how he can tell if the burns were first, second or even third degree burns.

So many questions rolled through his brain to the point that it actually started to hurt and agitate him. His clues ness was not helping him, and it certainly wasn’t helping Prompto.

“ Prom, let me see your hand.” He asked calmly, looking at Prompto wide a sense of authority. Prompto whimpered again and tried removing his hand, but he cried out and placed it under the soothing water once more.

Shit!

“ Keep your hand under the water! Do not remove it!” he ordered, keeping his eyes firmly on the cowering blond, who gave him a shaky nod in return.

Giving his blond friend a nod in return, he removed himself with hesitation, afraid to take a step back but left the room and ran in his bedroom to retrieve his phone were it nestled into his bed, on a fluttered pillow while it was charging. Not caring in the slightest, he yanked it from its charger and held it to his chest. A phone was a phone a piece of plastic with a mountain of wires and other ungodly things . Prompto was Prompto. Irreplaceable and needed everyday in his life.

Hearing another cry from outside, he dialed the number that came to mind first with fat fingers. When he managed to finally call the right number, the thrust the phone to his ear then rushed out of his room, nearly smacking angrily at the wall to get into the kitchen. He reached the wavering blond, each second felt like an eternity as he waited for the man he seeks help for to pick up. 

“ Ah, Noctis. What a lovely surprise. How is your evening? “ Came the calm and soothing Tenebraean accent he sounds dedicated happy and in a pleaser mood, almost thrilled to see his prince call him. Sorry to burst the bubble, any other given day, Noctis would have loved to have a nice chat with his advisor, but right now his mind was frazzled, his friend was in serious pain, and he needed the man’s help.

“Ignis!”

The atmosphere was silent aside from the sprinkle of water from the tap. Not even Ignis spoke up. Noctis pulls the phone away, afraid that the connection was broken until he heard a soft slam on the other side, confirming his suspicions be wrong. 

“ Your Highness? What on earth is the matter?” Ignis asked, voice filled with the utmost concern. 

Noctis felt the words in his throat freeze. He wanted to scream for help, but all he could do was gap like a fish. In the background, there was a few people hushing about, whispers as they waiting for Ignis to finish up his interred call.

“ It-Its Prompto! “ He finally stammered, taking a deep breath. “ He burned his hand really bad and we need help.”

“ How bad is it?” Ignis demanded, slapping his hand on the desk.

Noctis wanted to scream at his advisor for asking questions when he clearly asked for help. Ig is was a man who needed very little convincing o get him to his beck and call, so why so many questions? His patience was running rather thin. “ Its bad! This damage looks really bad. Can you just come down here? We really need some help!”

There was a whole commotion within the room. The whispers now turned into full clear words, each one just as curious as the next when he heard Ignis gather up his things, papers and binder thrown together until he bolted from he room. His breath came put a small gasps as he thundered his way to the garage Noctis smiled some. The orcastra of noise soon departed, leaving only the breathing and a gentle woos of air to accompany him.

“ Do not fear I will be there as soon as I can, Your Highness. Keep his hand under cool water.” He instructed, and gasped for breath as he dashed down the hall to the garage. He fumbled with his keys when I finally reached his car, jingling far too loudly in the open space. “ Do not remove the hand until I get there. Keep him calm Your Highness. Like any situation, panicking will only cause more harm. I will be there soon.” 

The phone call ended at that, startling Noctis for usually he was the one to end the calls. But Ignis was now driving therefor unable to drive, and speaking to him through Bluetooth would be too challenging to do along the busy tragic that permitted the city of Insomnia. Ignis needed o get here in one piece in order to help, so he left it at that. And besides, he was given instructions, so mind as well listen, and do it.

He gulped noisily and dropped the phone on the counter away from any water or messes and focused back to the quaking blond still ay the sink. He gasped out, still writhing in pain. Hos hip on his injured hand tightened, bruising the delicate skin with everything he had. He leaned over, noses almost touching and patted Prompto supportive on the back.

“ Hey, Ignis is going to be here soon. So hang on tight ok?” He promised calmly with a shaky smile, hoping it would distract his friend from the pain. Instead, the blond only continued to moan more. Shoulders quaking with each breath as new waves of pain radiated from his aching hand.

“ Ok, but it really hurt!s!”

Noctis rubbed his shoulder hard. “ I know. But it’s going to be better soon. You’ll see. Ignis will be here to fix everything, like he always does.”

He sure hoped so. Ignis was miracle worker is his own right. No matter the problem, Ignis always had a solution. Even tears ago, when he injured his foot that he couldn’t walk for almost a week, Ignis took it upon himself to find any way to alive the pain and make life easier. Ignis was the man to go for, for anything. And he hoped he continued to have those fingers of magic to help his friend. 

Seeing him now, etched with pain sent daggers through his heart. The pain he was experiencing was sickening. Sure he had been burned many times due to him being too impatient to wait for the food to finish cooking, he paid the price in full, but those were small burns. This looked like his entire hand!

How could this happen?

He sat there with Prompto over the sink, guiding the shaking hand under the water for what felt like forever until Noctis snapped his head to the door as he heard the keys jingle in the keyhole. Mouth open wide and eyes just the same, he watched the door burst open as a stumbling Ignis strolled through. Their eyes met, and a second later, he ran I to the kitchen where the two teenagers huddled at the sink.

“ Your Highness! Prompto!” Ignis cried out, slight winded.

Noctis backed off, instinctively knowing Ignis would be better to help Prompto. Ignis took over the spot and gently grasped too Prompto’s hand, keeping a firm grasp and eying down to the blond. “ Can you tell me what happened? How did you get this burn?”

Prompto looked at the advisor with wide eyes. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. “ I-I grabbed on-onto the tray f-from the oven by accident.” He whimpered, eyes wide and shiny. “ I wasn’t th-thinking. I’m sorry.”

Nodding o himself, Ignis took in the words. He looked to the hand, then to the surrounding area then back to the hand again. He flashed Prompto a smile, who almost smiled back and patted the boy in a calming matter. 

“ Its alright, Prompto. We all make mistakes sometimes. And we learn from them. I have the cure to this ailment. “ He said, deepening the smile. “ I will take care of you yet.”

Then, as quick as the smile came, it vanished as he turned to Noctis, eyes hard as stone. “ Your Highness, can you be so kind as to grab the plant in the living room in the corner?”

Noctis filled where the fingers were pointed, and they rested on the odd plant that Ignis had told him time again not to touch. He was all kinds of confused. Why was he allowed to touch it now? For what purpose would it accomplish?

“ What? Why?”

“ Just do it Noctis! We will need it to cure Prompto!” He shouted, clearly agitated. 

Noctis nodded and ran to grab the plant. His hands carfullt p upped the sides of the lavish pot and shuffled his way back into the kitchen, making sure the plant was safe from any harm. Before handing the plant off it Ignis’ hold, he eyes the plant spitefully, wondering how it would cure Prompto.

Grasping the pot, Ignis lowered it don onto the countertop, then pulled Prompto’s hand away from the stream of water, ignoring how he howled in pain as it touched the air. He frowned at the action and wetted a tea towel before wrapped in it around the burns.

“ Here you go. This will help a bit with the pain.” He said gently, smiling at the blond. Said blond didn’t respond back, only whimpered and pressed the hand to his chest. Water dipped to the floor, wetting his socks.

Still standing off to the side to get them some room, Noctis watched fitfully as Ignis pulled the plant close to himself and inspected the large fleshy leaves. He pinched one of the largest ones, testing the mass until he nodded to himself and snapped the stem from the base in one clean sweep. His mouth dropped. Literally hit the floor as Ignis ripped them stem off. For the pay year, or whenever he got that damned thing, Ignis never allowed him to so much as touch the plant, but here he was ripping it apart like it was nothing! 

“ Ignis! What are you d-“

“ Please, Your Highness. I ask that you remain quiet. “ Ignis interrupted, holding a hand up in silence, proving his request.

Going back to his professional mode, Ignis gave his full attention to the blond. He first held the hand within his acing hands and slowly, ever so slowly unwrapped the wet cloth away from the skin, wincing as much as Prompto as the blisters peeled away with the towel, revealing that the skin was now bubbling. He gave the skin a hard stare, taking in every inch he could. With the skin exposed to the open air, he was quick to grab a hold of the broken stem plant and squeezed the edge.  
To Noctis’ amazement, he watched as the plant secreted a clear gel in a thin line as Ignis rubbed the sticky gel on the blisters covering Prompto’s hand. So that’s what was inside? Gel? And how on earth was it supposed to cure burns?

He was pulled from his inner thoughts as Prompto cried out, fighting against Ignis as the gel burned at his hand. Ignis held tight, fingers digging around his wrist to keep him still. He sent the blond an apologetic look before going back to work and squeezing the plant again, forcing more of the clear gel to be ejected from the stem in large waves. It didn’t stop Prompto from crying out again.

“ Ignis! You’re hurting him!” Noctis gasped out. He felt a powerful serge through his body, willing to protect Prompto from anything that would cause him pain. Ignis included.

Ignis saw well ahead and slapped his hand away when it got within distance. He never once looked over to him, but continued to work diligently. Even as the blond whimpered in pain, he held the same hard stare, willing to work through this 

“ No, Your Highness. This is exactly what he needs right now. I told you I would have the cure for this.” He exclaimed without looking at either of them. His task was solemnly on the hand he was working on as he squeezed the plant that oozed out more gel, applying it all over the burns. 

By now, a good half of them stem was gone now. What was left from the end was a thin line of a damaged green line where a number of nail marks were forever etched unto the thin layer of the plant. Ignis was really working hard to extract as much of the gel as he could. The hand which was being coated by the gel had a nice layer, making the once dry and red looking skin to come our shiny and less burnt it was actually working. 

All the while this was happening, Prompto never looked away, eyes glistening with fresh tears when the pain refs to vanish. It still hurt a lot, but it was in fact working. He felt much lighter at this point and not moments away from panicking. 

After a few minutes of Ignis administering the plants cure, Noctis could help but gaze in amazement. He was awe struck, taken aback at the magic pipettes from this plant as it ebbed away the pain and soothed the burned skin in front of their very eyes. Sure the skin looked ugly and raw, but it looked so much better than it had before the gel was applied. By now, Noctis had no choice but to speak up.

“ Ignis! What is that?” 

The room fell quiet, but the answer was not to be left unheard. Ignis acknowledged the question as he ever so carefully lowered Prompto’s hand on the table and lowered the well used stem of the plant onto the counter. He then wrapped another fresh wet cloth around the hand. Prompto let out a hiss, but did nothing more. 

“ This,” He finally said as he pointed to the abused stem. “ Is aloe vera. Quite the magical plant I should say.”

“ What do you mean?” Noctis asked, cocking his head to the side in interest. Prompto matched him quite equally.

Ignis made sure the hand was well looked after before responding in his soft accent. “ With its healing abilities I should say. This plant comes from remote area within the border of Solheim. In Solheim, people use this plant to treat all degrees of burns. From large burns from fire, to small burns like this one. “ Ignis said, politely pointing to Prompto before speaking. “ “ But it’s with its magnificent healing abilities that is simply astounding, I must say. It is the most natural of ways to cure a burn compared to going to pharmaceutical medications. It was used for a thousand years ago, and is still used today, hens why we have this plant now.”

Both Noctis and Prompto were leaning forward, eyes wide in wonder like little children as Ignis spoke of the story. Well, he always did have the beat stories and spoke with as much detail as a dictionary, so who was not to be interested?

“ Wow. I had no idea. “ 

Never would Noctis have guessed that this plant would have held that much importance. And here he thought the poor thing was another plant like the weeds outside, and Ignis wanting his apartment to look more livelier to him to simply survive. Nope. Far from it. It was his own burn medication. 

He smirked to himself, lips upturned. If this was something to happen more often, it would probably be a good idea to listen to Ignis more. There was a direct reason as to why he was appointed to becoming his advisor after all. The man was given all the best education one could ever achieve. 

“ Yeah. Me too” Prompto spoke softly from the side.  
Ignis smiled , enlightened by the childish looks of youth shot by both boys. As much as he loved learning, he lived teaching just the same. He patted Prompto again before speaking.

“ And this is precisely why I asked you not to touch it. As prince or even high on the scale, It is rare to come by. The value of these plants is exponential and that is why we are trying very hard at the citadel to grow our own, but alas, it needs a certain kind of soil to grow properly. Luckily, yours is growing just fine. “ he said, eyeing the broken stem with a longing stare. “ It’s a very fragile plant. And severe damage to its core could either stunt the growth or put an end to its life. I am happy to know you have not damaged it so, and is alive and well so it may cure of Prompto’s ailment.”

Noctis blushed, not knowing as to why he was being raised for not touch g the plant. “ Uh, sure. No problem. It’s a ray plant we got here.”

“ Yes. Very much so. And with accidents within the kitchen to be commonplace nowadays, it always handy to carry one at home. Even myself have fallen victim to fidgety fingers and my fair share of burns. As skilled as I am, we are human, and make mistakes at all corners. Therefor, must learn from said mistakes.” He laughed. His, eyes closing with mirth and chuckled lightly. He lifted his hand to show the two young boys old scar marks on his hands were he had burned himself.

“ Owch. Looks painful.” Prompto spoke up, eyeing the shiny skin.

“ Indeed. Not my most please of memories . But aside that, how is the pain for you now?” Ignis asked, turning to the younger blond. He focused back to the hand in his and applied a small amount of pressure. He grinned when Prompto squeezed back.

“ Uh, good I think?”

He honestly didn’t know why it came out as a question. Either it worked or it didn’t. 

Looking down at the hand, Prompto grimaced as it pulsed and pounded angrily. Wrapped up and not visible to his eye, he could almost see the small blisters forming on his hand and the redness to the skin. But even though it hurt, it felt so much better than it did five minutes ago. 

He sighed, chest releasing the heavy load of anxiety that loomed over him when his fear of his hand being chopped off was eliminated. With the healing powers of the plant, those silly ideas were rushing out in full. His hand felt cool as the gel did it’s work.

“ Good. I am happy to hear so. Burns can be nasty business. “

That they could.

“ Thanks, Ignis.”

“ Not to worry Prompto. Just focus on getting yourself better. “ He said softly, patting the boy again. “ But we will have to apply the gel every twenty minutes or so, or until the pain starts to come back. But no matter. It is easy to apply.” 

Both he and Noctis sighed our in relief. Shoulders grew lax and hearts felt lighter. But Ignis on the other hand only sighed out in aspiration. He looked about the small kitchen, eying the raise of steam and then to they tray a few feet away where he saw what promised to be a good meal gone horribly down the drain. With the ingredients used from what he came to see, Ignis was impressed and agreed it would have been appetizing. The poor boy put a lot of time and planning not this hearty meal, only for his effort to go to waste.

A travesty. 

Ignis pondered, hand on hop and the other raised to his lips, deep in concentration. Not only was one boy injured, and slowly on the way to recovery, he now had two hungry boys to be feed. And at hat time, he heard a small rumble out from the blond who in turn rest a hand along him stomach and proved his point. That upset him. Damn his motherly instincts.

“ I must say Prompto, I am quite impressed with the display of foods you procured It looks like you had made you and His Highness a wonderful meal. It’s a shame it didn’t go as planned.” He said sympathetically, eyeing the boy after he finished meddling with his thoughts.

Prompto blushed at the praise. His cheeks grew a light pink and his freckles blended well against one another. His ears matched his cheeks too. While he loved the praise from the royal advisor, he felt more ashamed and embarrassed about his silly accident. And yes, he had planed well ahead for a good and healthy meal instead of the junk food they ways ate. But typical, knowing him and his horrible luck, his clumsy self had to go ahead and ruin the whole thing.

“ Oh. Um. It’s ok I guess.” He whispered, refusing to look the other others. “ S-sorry Noct. I ruined the food for you.”

“ Hey! It’s fine! Really!” Noctis cried out, and patted his shoulder when he stepped from his spot frozen by the fridge. He felt bad too for Prompto and their meal. He was actually looking forward to the chicken for most. “ I’m just glad you are ok. And really you’re way more important that some dead chicken covered in teriyaki sauce.” 

While true in all forms, at the mention of food, his stomach growled loudly, halting everything to stop breathing and movement all together and stare wide eyed at the prince. He lowered his hand to his sides and blushed deeper then before.

“ My word. Now that is a hungry belly.”

“ Y- yeah. Just a little.” He chuckled back.

Ignis chuckled and clapped his hands together, and got himself busy around the kitchen.

“ Not to worry gentlemen. Dinner can be saved yet. Most of the food was unharmed, not much could be said about this one though. ” he grinned, pointing at the piece of chicken on the counter top that was splattered among all. Another one was close to being garbage, while the others looked unaffected.

“ Sorry.” Prompto apologized again.

His mistakes were always getting him in trouble. And to trouble both the prince and his advisor was an all new level. Who the hell did that? Ruin the food and cause more problems and get another to fix it? How lame.

He went to smack himself for his own stupidity until he hissed in pain when his hand was moved too much. His cries never went unheard as Ignis dashed from his spot by the stove and took charge immediately, forgetting about the food as a whole and lead the blond to the sofa. One hand rest on his back while the other cupped his hand until he was lowered down onto plush material. Softly as before, Ignis unwrapped the towel from his hand and rubbed the gel back into his skin. Feeling like a king, Prompto leaned into the sofa and sighed as the pain slowly ebbed away and with the mini message he was getting. Too bad it wasn’t his feet or his back.

When Ignis finished, he wrapped the hand up again, keeping the wrappings tight against his hand and raised himself to his feet. Prompto opened his eyes as the lack of touch.

“I will keep a close eye on this tonight. However, come morning, you will need to be brought it the citadel for a more thorough inspection. “ Ignis claimed, taking in at how Prompto flinched at the word citadel and remembering the boy was still not fond of the building.” Do not fret, Prompto. From what I see here, it is only first degree burns. Nothing series that requires a visit to the emergency room. The damage to you’re hand just needs a close watch is all.”

“ R-really?” he squeaked, fearing having the idea of being thrust into the grubby hands of numerous doctors. 

“ Of course. Do not worry yourself. It will heal and be as good as new in a few weeks time. With the right treatment , that is.”

Right. And where else would he get such treatment? The citadel had the best doctors and probably every cure to well, everything! And if Noctis was there at his side, which he pretty much knew he would be, then there was no need to fear. 

“ Ok. Sounds good.” He breathed, exhausted. 

With that all and good, Ignis stepped back and allowed Noctis to step closer to the blond. He didn’t sit down yet, only stood off to the side, as if waiting for instructions.

“Your Highness, would it be alright if I stayed the night? I know you two planned for it to be you’re night, but I would like to keep and eye on this injury before it turns ugly. Is that alright with you? “ He asked politely.

Noctis nodded feverishly. Of course he could! In fact, he would feel so much better if he did. With Ignis around, they were guaranteed a free bill of health. He was close enough to a doctor, and if Prompto spiraled down a slippery slope, then Ignis would be the one to help him out.

“ Yeah. I have no problem with it. You can take the spare bedroom while Prom can bunk with me.” He cried happily and disappeared into his room, ignoring the outburst from the blond. 

“ W-what? Who said you were in control! ? Is that even allowed?”

His words never reached either of the men’s ears. 

“Splendid.” Ignis smiled as he left the stuttering blond and entered the kitchen to finish up his work.” Prompto, be good and sit still. Rest while you can. Perhaps start playing that game His Highness was talking about the other night ago. I honestly couldn’t remember the name of it, even if I tried.”

Ignis was not one for video games, but he was enlightened to see his young master to be in such high spirits for one. It was rare to see him so happy about things other than sleeping or eating sugary snacks.

Shaking his head at how immature his prince could be, he went back to making the rest of this dinner and opened up the cupboard and drew out a few plates, settling the down gently along the counter and worked about the rest of the food, putting them were they needed to be. The chicken was checked before making sure they were safe enough to be places back into the oven. They were well cooked so far.

Prompto closed his mouth, feeling stupid for stuttering like a child. So he did as Ignis instructed and sat still in the sofa and adored the thick pillow cupping his head. His hand lay on his lap, still pulsing and proclaiming his anger. He ignored it soon. The pain was not going to ruin his night.

He closed his eyes, ready to rest for a moment until Noctis came bustling out of his room, feet nearly skipping as he made his way over to the sofa. Within his arms was a large blanket, ready to cover even a king sized bed. It was thick and heavy, even when he tossed the blanket unto the air and watched it slowly glide across the blonds lap, soon swaddling him in a cocoon of warmth. This immediately had Prompto opening his eyes. 

“ Thanks , Noct.”

“ No problem.” He responded back and slid underneath the blanket to share the warmth.

Both falling quiet, Noctis looked over to the TV were up along the screen the loading bar was finished it’s loading and proclaiming in big bold letters that the game was ready to play. Their eyes lit up, larger that the blankets covering them as they cheered with glee. With the controllers being so close, Noctis was able to toss the other one to Prompto, who nearly smacked the thing away as his injured hand almost came into contact with the potential threat.

“ Noct! What the heck!” he yelped as the swing agitated his hand.

“ Sorry! Totally forgot! You ok?” he gasped, tossing the controller to the side and pressed closer to the blond and peered don at the cradled hand. His eyes flashed with concern.

Prompto hissed in pain. The skin was burning up and the blisters moved. It hurt. A lot. But he knew Noctis meant no harm. He sucked in a brethren and exhaled it through his nose as the pain vanished as soon as it came. He gave Noctis a big grin and nodded.

“ Yep! Feeling better already!”

“ Ok. I know you are still in lots of pain, so you can lie to me about it all you want, but if you lie to Ignis, I’ll tell you now that he will hunt you down and strap you into a chair if he must and force the truth out of you. I gave you fair warning.”

They both broke out into a fit of laughter. They knew Ignis to be a gentle, but firm soul. Like food, you lie about injuries and he will find all means to extract information. All for a good cause of course. When the laughter died down some and the pain became bearable, they turned back to their anticipated game of the night, controllers well within their grasp.

“ Alight! You ready for a grand adventure, Prom?” Nocis asked, lips upturned into a lengthy grin. His hands shook with anticipation as the screen loaded to finally start the game. 

Prompto rolled his eyes. He was born ready. He held the controller awkwardly in his hand, fingers trying their best to grab the edges of the controller without it falling to the floor. It was a matter of time yet again until it did. Knowing his luck of the night. Still, it was going to be a fun and fantasia night, accidents and all.

“ You know I am, Noct! Let’s do this!”

Grin deepening, Noctis pressed the button, and the room was shrouded with noise. They started their anticipated adventure with the upmost of joy. In the kitchen, finishing up the last preparations of the meal, Ignis smiled to himself. Positively thrilled that the boys were able to get back to their planned night and with the injury having halted that moment, the blond was on his way to full recovery. A text was already sent to the citadel warning the medical staff about the injury and to be ready in the morning. No injury would get past him.

More noise erupted from the room, as did the shouts of both the prince and his friend. With dinner n finally at a completion, Ignis dished out plates and utensils, as well as two small trays, knowing full well both boys were not leaving the TV until the wee hours of the morning. Not that he had minded one bit.

Settling the food down onto the plates, Ignis once again admire the food Prompto had spent a lot of time on. Instead of their prefer take out which he knew all about, it sent his mind at ease that one of them like the idea of healthy food. Speaking of, later he would have to go down to his car and bring out the muffins he had made earlier that day. Stuffed with banana and chocolate chips, he knew the boys would go insane for them. For dessert though. 

Smiling to himself he filled the plates with food and ever so delectably within his hands and marched into the living room, waiting for a moment to announce the meal. It took a few minutes to do so as he didn’t feel it to be right to steal them away from their game. So he stood there, grinning stupidly as he listened to their joyous laughter and friendly bickering. It was music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all that read this.
> 
> Please be carefuel when you cook!


End file.
